


PERFECT DRINK

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of ITZY One Shot Stories (Compilation) [3]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Choi Jisu - Freeform, Drinks, F/F, Fluff, Help, Mentioned Shin Yuna (ITZY), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Shin Ryujin - Freeform, bartending, cocktails, hwang yeji - Freeform, istg why is this so long, its fluff this time, lee chaeryeong - Freeform, the plot was done during my class, why is this so long, yeji is a bartender, yejisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: She finally did it.Love was all she needed to make it perfect. It was the perfect drink.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Series: Series of ITZY One Shot Stories (Compilation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082498
Kudos: 14





	PERFECT DRINK

**Author's Note:**

> YeJisu One Shot AU

Yeji places the glass near the other alcoholic beverages as she finishes cleaning them. She works as a bartender in a bar of her friend, and she can proudly say, she makes the best cocktails for her customers.

People keeps coming back to the bar where she works, because aside from the fact that Yeji makes great beverages, she has a great personality that customers like.

Plus, her smile that makes everyone fall in love with it.

She heard the bell from the door chimed. "Great day, welcome!" Yeji turns around and saw a new customer. She had a lot of regulars already but she can still recognize new faces coming into the bar.

The new customer sat on the stool and her eyes scans around the beverages behind Yeji, while the taller girl kept her smile on her face as she prepares her shaker.

"What can I offer for the lady?" Yeji asks. She grabs her stirrer, a taller glass, some ice, and the cocktail jigger. The customer was quiet, not batting an eye on Yeji.

"For new customers, what can you suggest?" The lady asked. Instantly, Yeji grabs four different bottles, not responding to the customer but works on the beverage right away. The customer watches how Yeji makes her beverage.

Her delicate fingers grazing and touching the equipment as if they're an extension of her body. After putting everything in the cocktail shaker, Yeji began shaking it, mixing the contents to make the beverage.

"So, what brings you here?" Yeji asks, while shaking the concoction.

"Nothing new," the customer replied. Elbows resting on the counter top as she waits for the bartender in front of her to finish making her drink. "Trying new things, maybe."

"Well, aren't you too classy for a bar like this?" Yeji asks, no wait, more like striking up a conversation.

The customer snickers, "you could say that." The bar where Yeji works is a small and simple bar, nothing special makes out of it but the customers and its staff. It’s located near downtown, where people can find it to escape from the busy city. And the new customer that Yeji entertains seems to have the same reason

With one last pour, the concoction created an orange to pinkish in color. Yeji finished the presentation by putting the straw, an orange slice and a cocktail umbrella.

She gently slides it in front of the customer and smiles widely. She mouthed "it’s on the house" towards the customer.

"I guess Sex on the Beach won't be so bad for a lady like you?" Yeji says and wipes her hand with the white apron tied on her waist.

The customer glances back and forth at the cocktail in front of her and to the bartender. She noticed the smile that Yeji wore, a wide smile that she can use to charm anyone.

"You're pretty confident with your work," the customer said and then bats an eye to Yeji's name tag. "Yeji."

Yeji softly giggles, "Been a master of it." She confidently replies. The new customer brought her lips to the straw and slowly took a sip on it. For whatever reason, Yeji suddenly felt a gush of uncertainty and felt a shiver down her spine.

"Not bad," the customer says. "Your skills are on point, I'll give you that." It made Yeji to feel relieved at some point, knowing full well that she always makes her customers feel satisfied with every work she had done.

"Though the drink feels like there's something else missing," she spits and Yeji have never felt such a thing in her entire career as the bartender of the bar.

"What?"

"It’s missing something," the customer continues. "I can tell, because I've been working in a company that specializes in alcoholic beverages." She offers Yeji a _smile_ , a challenging smile.

In all honesty, Yeji would prefer to hear that her cocktails are not good, straight to the point rather than being told in an indirect way like this.

"I'll come back tomorrow," the customer stands up and prepares to leave. "Have something better for me by then." Then she completely turns around and leaves.

Yeji watches her as the customer who branded her Sex on the Beach cocktail that was famous among first timers on the bar, was just average.

"Is that a challenge?" Yeji exclaims. The customer stopped by the door to look at Yeji, only to smile at her.

What surprised Yeji is that what followed the smile is a name she would surely remember.

" _Lia_." The customer mouthed and disappeared after leaving the bar.

*******

Honestly, it was good.

It was damn good, and by the looks of it, the bartender was only working there for not more than five years and yet she was able to make a good cocktail.

"Hello? Lia unnie?" Yuna waved her hand in front of Lia's face. Lia has been spacing out, her mind is preoccupied with the cocktail she had last night.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lia says after realizing she spaced out.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this before." Yuna replied. They're currently at a break at work and Yuna noticed that Lia has been spacing out for most of the day.

"Have you been at the bar near downtown?" Lia suddenly asked.

"What bar?" Yuna asked. Then Lia proceeded to explain where this bar is located and began telling Yuna about her experience with Yeji, and her cocktail.

"Why would you do that, unnie?" Yuna said in disbelief. Her face was showing disbelief and confusion at the same time. She can't fully understand, if Lia said that the cocktail was good, then why would she tell the bartender that it was just average?

"You better go back there tonight and tell her you regret saying it was not good." Yuna comments, as if she was the one who tasted Yeji's work.

"Actually, I'm going back there tonight." Lia replies which leaves Yuna in shock.

*******

She couldn't understand it either.

Why didn't she tell Yeji that it was really good if it really was? Lia was already waiting for the blonde bartender to come out from their storage room. She was a bit earlier than yesterday and it made her look like she's excited to taste a new cocktail from Yeji.

"Ah!" Yeji says when she saw Lia by the counter top. She's still tying the apron on her waist but she greeted Lia with a warm smile.

"Was it...." Yeji paused, trying to remember the name of the lady in front of her.

"Lia." The shorter girl answered for her.

"Yes, that's the name." Yeji says and began gathering her equipment. As Yeji moves around, for her, she looks like a mess. But for Lia, who's watching everything from the counter top, she moves professionally, the way she opens the cabinet doors, the way her long arms reaches out the liquor on the top shelf and the way everything seemed to look like it was done with pure mastery.

"You look like you started here a little early," Lia begins. Yeji began working on the beverage she is working and to make it perfect just like her other cocktails.

"I did," Yeji replies. "I got kicked out from my home and from then on, I've been an independent person." She continues. The way Yeji pours the liquids from the jigger to the shaker was something she could do even if her eyes were closed.

"And that explains how used you are in treating new customers?" Lia comments. Despite not making eye contact with Yeji, she could feel the happiness Yeji emits when she's working. It was something that doesn't confirm those feelings with just an eye contact.

Yeji only smiled sweetly.

Then after she closes the shaker, the mixing began. The sound was different this time, it was more muffled than yesterday and the glass was a little taller than yesterday as well.

"What are we having?" Lia asks. She was definitely curious about the concoction Yeji made and how will the appearance would looked like.

Yeji hums first before responding, "Something you would like." Then she flashes her smile to Lia.

Lia couldn't understand whether Yeji's smile was contagious or the muscles on her face acted on its own and a smile appeared on her lips. She can blame either of them.

_Damn._ She thought.

With the clank of the glass, Yeji poured the newly made cocktail on the tall glass. The colors were much darker than yesterday and it slowly blended with the ice on the glass. With one final touch, Yeji carefully placed the straw and slides the glass towards Lia.

"Mojito Diablo, ma'am." Yeji says. Lia stirs the drink with the straw, the ice cubes clinks with the glass and mint leaves swirls around the mojito. Yeji anticipates and waits for Lia's reaction towards the cocktail.

But the same uncertainty washed over Yeji's face, she did her best to hide it though and she can't help but restlessly tap in her feet on the floor.

Lia sips, takes an amount of the alcoholic beverage into her mouth. It felt nice, Yeji felt nice that seeing Lia smile after drinking the mojito she made.

Lia wanted to say it was good, the way it was well mixed, the way she poured the right amount, and how she presented the cocktail. The meticulous process on how Yeji made it resulted in a mojito that was beyond her own skills.

But why? Why would Lia say it was just average the first time she had the Sex on the Beach?

Lia saw how proud Yeji is through her work, Lia saw it in her eyes how careful and how her mastery were almost in the touch of perfection. But she wanted to make things interesting, she wanted to see if Yeji would improve and do more than what she can do today.

"What else do I have to do so that you'll be able to say that my beverages are not just average?" Yeji leans closer, arms resting on the counter top and stares at Lia straight into her eyes.

"If you can make the perfect drink," Lia pauses and leans in as well, trying to match Yeji's perseverance. "You'll have a date."

Yeji was taken aback, her left eyebrow rising up.

"A date? With who?"

"Me." Lia responds right away.

Yeji scoffs. Shock was written on her face but she tries to hide it. She straightens her back, ran a hand through her hair and smirks.

"Deal."

*******

Night after night, Yeji would make cocktails with different styles and variations, only to be rejected by Lia's judgement. During those nights, they slowly get to know each other, how Lia's interest in working in the liquor industry. Yeji complimented Lia for her wine and alcohol tasting skills, which made the shorter girl to slightly blush at the compliment.

They often share to each other how their day went. Yeji would know if Lia had a bad day at work and she would make a concoction that would boost her energy. Yeji does it sometimes for free.

_"This is the fifth time you're not making me pay." Lia protests. Work has been cruel for that day and what's worse is that she was assigned to a project that is clearly out of her field._

_"It’s like you're going to burn this bar down when I'll make you pay," Yeji smiles, trying to cheer Lia up. Then she slides a slim glass towards her. It was pink in color. Lia finds it cute._

_"If I could make this day a little brighter for you by this cocktail, then I wouldn't mind not making you pay." Yeji says and rests her arms on the counter top._

There are times when Yeji's the one who's having a bad day and Lia would crack up jokes, even if she's trying hard. Sometimes she would make funny faces just so she could see Yeji's smile again.

_"Stop it," Yeji says in a very low and weak tone. Yeji had those bad days were rude and malicious customers would show up and cause disruption in the bar._

_"What?" Lia pretends to act innocent._

_"Stop making that face," Yeji replies and turns her gaze away from Lia. It’s the only thing that Lia could do to make Yeji smile again, which she successfully did it right._

_"You're pretty and annoying, did you know that?" Yeji says and flashes a surrendered smile._

Nothing beats the feeling whenever Lia succeeds in making Yeji smile from her bad days at work. It was something that Lia would aways wanted to see.

But once you were able to feel the comfort in someone's presence, you'll always find it, you'll long for that feeling and it somehow at some point, would make your day complete.

You'll long for that feeling.

Yeji knows it. She can't find the same comfortableness she had when Lia is around, and during their moments together, she made a mental note to herself that she wanted to keep those moments forever.

"You're not planning to stay a little longer again, right?" Yeji's boss asked. It’s already closing time but Yeji is still on her uniform and cleans some glasses.

"Just a little longer, sir." Yeji replied.

It’s been weeks since Yeji stopped seeing the angelic face that Lia had. It just happened, one night she just stopped coming to the bar. Yeji thought that Lia coming to the bar every night was something she can add to her routine. She's actually getting used to it already. But an ache to her heart made it presence when Lia just stopped coming to the bar.

For weeks, she haven't seen Lia, and honestly, Yeji misses her already. How soft her voice was, how her smile makes her eyes disappear, how caring she was, and most of all, how lovely she was every time Lia comes to the bar.

Yeji misses it all, and she couldn't do a thing about it. It sucks and it frustrates her.

Her frustration led her to create and concoct her own cocktails. Night after night, Yeji makes beverages in hopes that one night Lia would show up and have her taste her own creation.

But none of those nights happened, none of those nights Lia made her return to the bar.

For the next day, work seemed to be normal. Nothing new, nothing interesting came up, just the usual work setting in the bar. Some of Yeji's creations made it to the menu of the bar and customers really loved it. Although she takes pride in her cocktails, she unusually felt unsatisfied this time around.

She used to have Lia around, the one who criticizes her work so she'll know where to improve. But maybe, Yeji thought, that she's just like everyone else's. They come into your life, stirring things up and then leaves when everything seemed to be perfect.

It was almost too perfect for Yeji.

As Yeji prepares again after her break, a loud knock on the door of their storage room broke her train of thoughts.

"Yeji-ssi, someone's looking for you outside," the voice of her boss made her to move a little faster. She wore her apron and hurriedly went outside. She couldn't understand why, but the moment she saw the person who was looking for her, she felt her heart beat in unusual way.

"Hi," the customer greeted and flashed a smile to Yeji. That baby face Yeji always knew, that person who acts like she's five years younger than her but speaks like she's older than her.

"What took you so long?" Yeji asked, out of an impulse, and it was too late for her realize that. "I m-mean—"

"You missed me?" She cuts Yeji off by teasing her.

Yeji hates to admit it, but yes, she did missed her, a _lot_. She missed Lia. She turned her gaze away and pretended to look for the liquor bottles on the bar counter to hide her blushing face.

"So, what's the menu for today?" She asks.

Yeji didn't answer, but since she's back and Yeji's happy about it, it might be perfect time to create another concoction. Yeji grabbed a few bottles, some ice, and some fruits for its juices and the materials she'll be needing. Yeji started her work, and as always, her favorite customer eagerly watches her.

As Yeji was focused in doing her work, her mind can't help but to ask herself questions.

_Was her absence necessary for me to realize it? Would she feel the same way as I do? Should I tell her?_

"Yeji," the customer calls her attention.

"Yes?"

"What do you call it?" She asks. Yeji was still a little dumbfounded from her own thoughts and answered the customer's question impulsively.

"Love."

By then Yeji realized that the customer was asking for the cocktail's name, and she spoke her thoughts way too loud. Lia just smiled and took a sip of the cocktail. It was pinkish to reddish in color and it was placed in a medium glass.

Yeji's heart began to race, it was the same feeling as the first time they met, it was the same when she almost made Lia to judge her cocktail above average. It was also the same feeling when Lia stopped coming to the bar.

Her absence made Yeji to realize that she had fallen for Lia.

"I guess it’s what you needed the most, Yeji." Lia says.

Yeji was completely confused. But when she saw that the glass was empty, she glanced up to Lia and there she saw her smiling.

She finally did it.

Love was all she needed to make it perfect. It was the perfect drink.

"So, Hwang Yeji," Lia leans in closer, her arms becoming her support and she rests them on the counter top.

"Will you go out on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this took me so long to complete and why is this so long
> 
> \-------
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
